Microchannel plates (MCPs) are used to detect very low fluxes (down to single event counting) including ions, electrons, photons, neutral atoms, and neutrons. For example, microchannel plates are commonly used as electron multipliers in image intensifying devices. A microchannel plate is a slab of high resistance material having a plurality of tiny tubes or slots, which are known as pores or microchannels, extending through the slab. The microchannels are parallel to each other and may be positioned at a small angle to the surface. The microchannels are usually densely packed. A high resistance layer and a layer having high secondary electron emission efficiency are formed on the inner surface of each of the plurality of channels so that it functions as a continuous dynode. A conductive coating is deposited on the top and bottom surfaces of the slab comprising the microchannel plate.
In operation, an accelerating voltage is applied between the conductive coatings on the top and bottom surfaces of the microchannel plate. The accelerating voltage establishes a potential gradient between the opposite ends of each of the plurality of channels. Ions and/or electrons traveling in the plurality of channels are accelerated. These ions and electrons collide against the high resistance outer layer of the pore having high secondary electron emission efficiency, thereby producing secondary electrons. The secondary electrons are accelerated and undergo multiple collisions with the emissive layer. Consequently, electrons are multiplied inside each of the plurality of channels. The electrons eventually leave the channel at the output end of each of the plurality of channels. The electrons can be detected or can be used to form images on an electron sensitive screen, such as a phosphor screen or on a variety of analog and digital readouts.